Would It Be Okay If I Stayed?
by EzicaD
Summary: The Serum is running out. Everyone is accepting this but one Asgardian is refusing to believe it.(Maybe this would be longer)
1. One

Steve was dying.

Everyone knew that. Everyone was somber about it but they was managing. Accepting. Everyone but Thor that is. He was far from accepting couldn't bring himself to go see Steve. He didn't want to see the man who befriended him, the man he'd shared a bed with for quite sometime, in a hospital bed instead of their own. He didn't want to see the tubes hooked and probed in and on Steve's body. So he laid in their bed, the soft fabric cold against his naked back, and he didn't move. He just laid there, a pillow clutched to his chest, breathing in Steve's scent, that godly scent that filled him with so much emotion he suddenly was overwhelmed with tears. It felt to Thor as if his heart was being clenched tight and was about to explode any minute. The door behind his opened suddenly and he quickly hushed his sobs.

'Thor..' the small sound of Loki's voice could be heard in the new silence of the room. Thor did not turn, he stayed inert, looking anywhere but at his brother. Loki moved closer uncomfortably. Emotional situations weren't his forte. But Thor was his brother and it was surprising, it surprised him greatly, how much it hurt to see the other man hurting.

'Thor. I understand this is...hard. But don't you think it would be best if you actually went to see Steve Rogers?'

'I...Appreciate your concern,brother' Thor said, barely audible,' But I can not see Steve under such conditions. It would be to much for me to bare.'

Loki stopped at the corner of the bed and stared at the older Asgardian. The older brother he's always know, always envied, seemed to be replaced by a smaller,lesser man. This man was weak.

'Thor,he's...He has gotten worse,' there was a struggled sound coming from the blond but he continued,' Fury thought it would be best if I informed you of this. You really should see him now, Thor.'

The was a few more seconds of silence, then Thor sat up, he's back still to Loki.

'Let me go then..."


	2. Two

The first thing that came to Thor as he walked into the room was that it was cold.

Frezzing,even. 'Steve, wouldn't like that.' He thought and motioned for Natasha to turn the temputure up a bit. She had offered to sit with them for tonight. She was huddled up in a hoard of blankets wearing a pair of sweats and a red t-shirt, her hair tied back in a bun. There was coffee on the table and after being asked if he'd like a cup for the third time Thor finally took one.

The was a silence in the room, the only sound coming from the array of machinary, and the two them sat there and watched. Steve was in a deep sleep. 'Anesthesia,' Natasha had said,' It's a drug that puts you to sleep before an operation.'

'Steve...has had an operation?'

'...His heart was haveing a few...problems. But don't worry. Everything's fine now. He'll wake soon enough.'

She stood and offered one of her blankets to Thor. He took it gladly,thanking her with a smile.

'If it's not big enough I can get someone to bring up another. I think Tony is still..."

'No. This will suffice. Thank you."

Natasha nodded and moved to the table to fill her glass with fresh coffee. 'This is goinging to be a long night,' she thought.

Around 1:30 that morning, Steve began to stir. He grunted from the slight pain in his back, but continued to move until he was slightly on his side. He could see them, Thor and Natasha, sleeping on the small couches placed in the room. It was kind of funny,if it didn't hurt to laugh he probably would have, to see the assassin and Asgardian so out of character. He smiled at them. It was nice to see them less paniced. Natasha, who seemed to sense the movement in the room, opened her eyes. ' Hey stranger' she said with a soft smile. ' Hi. How long have I been asleep?'

' Since...9:00, 9:30. You got a fairly good dose so a long sleep was expected. I actually thought you'd be oy longer." She stood and streched, looking out the window and into the dark sky. 'Want some coffee or something?' Steve sat up slowly, his back still sore.

' Water would be fine, thank you.' She walked to the fridge in the corner and grabbed a bottle of water.

' Bottle or glass?'

' Bottle.'

She grabbed one for herself and brought him his. Once the top was off Steve realized just how thirsty he was. He downed the bottle in seconds and breathed deeply.

' When did Thor get here?' He asked, looking at the still sleeping man.

"Late last night. He's been worried sick. I don't think he's been asleep long. He was awake when I...took a nap...Want me to wake him?'

' No let him rest. I've been worried sick about him.'

' He been worried sick about _you_.' Natasha smiled softly at him.

' ...This...This isn't going to end well is it?" Steve breathed softly, looking up at the ceiling.

'...Everything's going to be fine,Steve. Everythings going to be okay."


	3. Three

It was 5:00 am. Steve had told Natasha it was okay for her to leave and now it was just him and Thor,who was still asleep by the way. Steve just watched him silently. He could see the paleness of his face, the bags under his eyes. He knew he must have not slept in he didn't wake him. Steve sat up slowly,swinging his feet off the edge of the bed. The anesthesia had worn off hours ago, leaving behind a sharp pain in his upper back and chest.

He moved the blankets off his body and looked at the Asgardian across from him. Thor's legs had sprawled over the loveseat where Natasha once sat, the heaviness of breath filling the room. Steve smiled softly at him and grabbed a pillow. Maybe he would wake him after all. 'Thor!'

The older man sat up quickly in surprise only to have a pillow hit him in the face. Thor slid off the chair and looked at Steve, who was laughing at him. 'Steve,you're awake.'

'I've noticed. I've been awake for quite sometime now.' Thor sat on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his side. 'How are you feeling?'

'Well. Sore but well enough. Hungry actually. Could you get…' Before he could finish Thor was up an roaming through the Kitchenette. 'What would you like? Are you parched? Would you like something to drink? What would please you?' He practically tore the handle off of the fridge and pulled out a small red box.' Will this do?'

'What is that?' Steve asked, looking at the man in confusion and amazement. Thor pulled a note off the box. 'It's from Stark. He wishes you will.' He opened the box and sniffed it. 'They're some kind of pastry...They smell delicious.' Thor handed the box to Steve. 'They're brownies,Thor.'

Steve took a bite out of one and handed a piece to him.'It's some.' The Asgardian took a bite and immediately ate the whole thing. 'That _was _delicious! Stark should be awarded for this!' 'Don't give Tony too much credit. I'm sure he got either Pepper or Jarvis to make these. Hell, he probably bought these' 'This is not a rare delicacy? 'Steve laughed.'No. Just about anyone can make them.'

'You must show me some day.'

'...Yeah,we should.'

A silence fell between them. 'Are you sure you're fine,Steven?' '...I am. I don't know how long I'll be able to say that...Let's not talk about that right now,okay.' Thor said nothing more and leaned back against the wall, Steve leaning against him. 'Don't worry about me so much,Thor.' 'I apologize...I can not help it.' He laced their fingers together and placed his chin on Steve's head.


	4. Note

Yo dudes! So sorry about not posting but I have been crazy busy. I will post soon I promise.

Laters!


End file.
